kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (Social Dev Story)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list *776865174 active player, need friends. *392013412 *974879369 Level 330! Accepting all friends!. *692458464 *892867386 *592306617 CEO Headhunter LV71. looking for gift and give back gifts. *887368204 * 993145667 Let's be friends! I'm always active :> 06/30/19 *191110649 headhunter, add and get coins * 681721038 online all the time, high level CEO! :) *993 220 998 DAILY ACTIVE PLAYER NEED FRIENDS *886359212 need Friends *287774923 CEO rank 215. Add me ! *992676847 newbie daily active player *585531040 spots still open, daily player, gift exchange LVL 117+ CEO and rank 43 comp *879180483 Lv298 Rank 51 daily player *789681967 daily player *482556530 High level CEO daily add me *385089448 Lv339 CEO Daily player Rank 54 *491511179 new player looking for active people to play with *781739733 New player searching active friend please *192485763 *174385729 lvl550+ CEO headhunter studio lvl 74 *289417959 very active and sent gift, add me :) 289417959 *590131178 i need friends * 892.116.643 New and very active player, ready to give gifts * 992051625 i am a new,very active player.please add me *292182636Just replaced my phone, active daily. Add me! :3 *992172631 New player, active, will send gift! *290742196 I'm just newb. Looking for frieng to support. Active everyday. *582873011 need friends! Very active user! *189864370 Very active user. Will help and gifts. *990207917 <- Very good employee as company head, Headhunter CEO, will send gifts *791867758 Add me ;) Active player here *491314227 pls add and send gifts, will send back thanks *989838699 plz add, need frds for building floors * 681721038 super high level CEO online all the time :) *491158810 be friendXDXD *291005058 Need friends. I return gifts =) *191625367 Daily player, good stats! Add me x *287774923 - lvl 195 CEO needs friends ^u^ *484978176 daily player please add :) *682282998 Very high stats CEO >2000, 3 slots remaining(23/06 0437hrs UTC), doesn't need gifts. Slots will be freed if your log in is "1 day ago" *186905631 Lv 37 CEO, need friends!!!! *775817322 Active Player need more friends *890874104 - rank 15 and rising! active payer looking for friends *591540028 - pls add and send gift! I will give you back *490839224 - I'm rank 29, plz give me gifts, then I'll give you one back. *385004941 *385874644 - Rank 31, active player, send gifts please *177233127 06-22 *291086648 headhunter ceo. *684780357 - I'm at level 43 and I'll give you my next gift please give me one back�� *789393688 - High lvl ceo and staff, active player please add me *390673857 daily player looking for friends and exchange of gifts. just started playing, loving the game *582873011 need friends! *581804075 Need friends for expanding to third floor also getting to lvl 30 tomorrow *874552316 Just getting started but have been playing obsessively since it started working on my phone *389842342 doing gifts tomorrow June 19, 19 *187183571 I play everyday but have nobody to send gifts *186536243 Would very, very much appreciate a gift to be able to build the third floor. Level ~265 Headhunter CEO w/ ~2700 intellect. Thanks! :D *681721038 online all the time, Level 215 CEO :) *790276821 *890318882 Level 20 headhunter. *189538807 - Daily player looking for friends to exchange gifts and add floors. Also looking for tips for a better gameplay. Add me up. *589688317 I need friends for floors expansion. *688030470 rank 20 and A games *387307241 - Need gift to expand floor. I'll send gift back. Headhunter *480313124 Daily player, looking for someone to do gift for gift *790094334 Willing to help add players daily helping *887368204 very active *378620836 Daily player, good stats! Add me x *489865241 add me pls i dont have friends *81376748- on daily and need friends to exchange gifts *989263904 - I need friends socan exchange gifts and floors. Add me up:) *685519255 Gift for gift play every day HIGH CEO *883860786 Stuck on two floors! *889190836 Daily player will do gift for gift. *879674258 Add me daily active player Rank 21 , LF my CEO to become a great Head Hunter *186579515 daily player need friend *374284721 *889451971 - I need friend, add me please *681986878 - Phoenix. Just another player, but at least I log daily. And I always have empty spots! *385085094 Level60+ CEO, spending coins to get head hunter type and active daily. Desperate for 3rd floor gift and have no current friends! *385004941 *287774923 - I send gift back. CEO lvl 85+ *583082795 - please add! Play every day!! *782209122 - CEO lv86, headhunter, daily active player who needs more friends *886265486 - I am still only at 2 floors. I just need 1 friend who is willing to gift me. I am lvl 22 the person i gifted never gifts me so I just looking for 1 to trade back and forth with. *583082795 *189516925 *376794154 please add play everyday *988572206 - always gifting and always here add me *988572206 *174385729 active player HeadHunter CEo lvl512 *681721038 online all the time :D got 2 gifts ready to go! High level CEO Install Social Dev Story and search for my friends *789045052 *988846556 - new to the game, looking for friends *588719654 - looking for friends :) *775817322- Play Everyday (^0^) *'479653887' Active Daily, 100+ Level CEO. Come play with me! *188452886 Play every Day *681721038 gifts ready to go :) online all the time! *384313294 Add me~ Need floors and gifts! Will return *178808904 pls add me. Active all day :) *280793524 I am so alone *88699250 *187470390 *177339498 *287863078 please add! I play every single day *refresh every day 875050406 *287774923 I send gift back. *'875050406' Daily Active Rank 35. Ceo 110 Refreshing friends every day *177339498 *387603747 *888426643 regular player *482 556 530 - Regular player, need that 3rd floor *187924830 - Will send gifts everyday *685495818 - i play everyday *987564990 *684774156-need gifts i send back <3 *585,926,915 - LVL 55 CEO Rank 19 Active *585618517 CEO level 920 6K Intellect *587867960 rank 21, need gifts for 3rd floor (6/6/19) *787403823 gift and I'll Give it back *185543982 play at least 4 hours everyday *987556609 need gift from fren, i will exchange back the gift to u if received your gift, helping each other *182838232 play every day, add me *987556609 ceo lvl 52. Absolutely exchange gift. Play everyday *882332314 - CEO lvl 90 powerful employees.rank 29. Hourly player *186395164 - regular player :) will gift whenever possible June 5th *180410085 hourly player here! Very very very active player. Need help for the gift. Posted June 5,2019. Many Thanks! *974879369 gifts incoming *681721038 gifts ready to go :) *585343501 =ID gift everyday!! CEO LV 20 5-4 stars Staff Very active (I'll Prove It) SzLinKuei Ready To gift you all!!! For More Floors!!! *987556609，add me for exchange gift ,have 5 star Super stat leader for you to use it *382795106 - Add friends gives you 2 coins each time. Not just only the first 10 friends, but more! You can delete and add others to get the 2 coins repeatedly even on the same person! Btw add me~ 5/6/2019 *181856600 Plays daily, add me if you want, Thanks! *287774923 *987642542 daily player *887368204 *387267821 - long term goal newish daily player plz add *585096859 Daily player here *987556609 long term player here, add me , you wont regret *487250307 Dedicated Kairosoft Player. Posted June 2019 *687489744 new player 4/6/2019 *986117868 - Rank 25 going to get my gift soon. a gift for a gift *487418756 New, but dedicated kairosoft player! *487273587 *286822488 Hi! I’m new! Add me! *83824822 *986720853 *681721038 *781797773; rank 14 gift for gift *180410085 very active need gifts for my next floor plz help *484996818 Active!! *585531040 Daily active player (no friends currently) *385958780 daily active player *986329798 Pls add me *177339498 add me *885432384 pls add me * 981642494 played everyday 5/30/2019 * 785500361 very active * Please add me 4747487750 gifts for all, active player * 186168076 Very active player, gifts for all. Let's do our best! * 681736960 Looking for friends, I have none. Gift for gifts *385201207 Hi there! Rank 19 active like 24/7, heres my ID my new friends! :D (2/6/2019) * 973710331 * 681721038 ONLINE NOW GIFTS FOR GIFTS NOW! :D :D *685519255 Add me! RANK 20 ACTIVE USER (1/06/19) *974879369 high level CEO, gift for gift! *784938284 VERY FREQUENT PLAYER (Rank 24,CEO 103) edit: 2/6/2019 or 6/2/2019 *686016042 Rank 15 *186469766 (01/06/19) *185989283 add me pls :) *586101451 regular player *681721038 gifts for gifts! :) * 978363256 active user, gift. *985300060 Active! Add me *479.655.895 Active player, lvl 21 CEO, rank 13 :) *784688620 DAILY ACTIVE PLAYER *380.724.912 *589169439 daily user. Play all day *380279395 *179018258 *382658658 active player rank 19 thanks :) *379025876 super active lvl 37 ceo, rank 14, 28/05/2019 *181982071 Rank 16 *884919073 add 27/05/2019 *778,289,532 Rank 34, level 120 CEO, gift for gift! *883518675 Rank 10 *284000090 rank 14 active player *181945574 rank 14 active every day *579844456 Need gift for new floor. Thank you :) *782209122 rank 16, very active player, need friends *180732924 rank 16 active player *284647919 New Player 26.5.19 *584148971 New player (please add me) *980243831 level 22 player needs friends *782107204 Level 18 active playr *280120309 active player *982367916 26.5.19 active player *181250759 raeka (26. 5.19) active player *277443889 active player ;-) *879383617 rank 13 help me plz *779729809 been on for a while and active but need to get friends on here *882003917 kairo love *683453366 Rank 17 CEO LVL 14 *276515808 rank 20 - lvl 70 - 2 spots left *584189118 add me pls, i play every day just begun today, i am rank 7 *981642494 I give gifts! I need gifts too for my 3rd floor :) ACTIVE player, CEO lvl 65, Rank 24, please add ^^ *984066954 Searching for friends :) *280405215 Very Active Rank 30 CEO level 106 *482549670 very active player, I play almost all day lol; Rank 22* *283.096.838 add me need 3rd floor ive been without it for so long. Rank 20 ceo level 4 very active. *177339498 active player *283505315 New player looking for friend *183546616 add me *981642494 New player (Company Rank 7) (CEO Level 15) as of 5/24/19, but an active, daily player, willing to make new friends and awesome games! *382,795,106 Add friends gives you 2 coins each time. Not just only the first 10 friends, but more! You can delete and add others to get the 2 coins multiple times! Btw add me~ 25/5/2019 *176 270 396 active rank 29 *183593482 Active player :) *379811918 Active 24/05/19 looking for buddies! *379811918 Active and new looking for friends! *681088206 active daily & high level! *282316965 very active daily Player! *482775725 need floors *482775725 need gifts *175637499 add me i send gift *182996139 skilled player looking to help *782719683 New Player- looking for gift exchange! *882521888 PLAYING RANK 19 24/5/2019 *878850673 DAILY AND ACTIVE PLAYER! *677,040,895 active everyday 5/24/2019 *680508582 *382,795,106 Addicted Active Player 24/5/2019 GIFT EXCHANGE!!! *682.060.028 add me plz (AYS) Active everyday! *174385729 rank 58 ceo lvl 324 headhunter *982929648 Gift for Gift. Add me to exchange gift for expanding floor. Active everyday *181250759 raeka (24. 5.19) active player *482683637 *181766249 *182276384 *481807374 *181 251 884 - Active lvl 14 *280498275 22.5.2019 Active, rank 19 *273719684 *981 934 709 *781067731 *581246245 - Active! *780 347 630 - Jarista *278273102 imma active dude *581848100 22.5.2019 active player *881705477 *181590128 play every day *475744254 Gift exchange, I level up fast :) Please add ^^ *281802782 gift exchange. Thanks! * 981835088 * 376824161 i'm fun * 177339498 add please *181502967 new but will grow fast *681487657 gift and gift back. Playing may 2019 *580847201 Gift exchange *879923739 I Gift and Gift back *180640739 please help *681107202 *180927994 *177951676 Need gifts, u gift me - i gift back *373788759 rank 46, CEO level 59. Need gifts, u gift me - i gift back *279,268,212 high level *579,844,456 *179,843,689 exchange gifts with me pls *477,351,610 add me *479,397,322 lv 15 keep going *279,225,145 CEO lvl 20, active *278606469 active with lvl 28 CEO *279,009,454 *378,696,078 active player *175,056,675 I'm a very active player *577 874 009 new player. *878 938 514 new player looking to exchange gifts *177850207 Very active player on every day *178,785,633 active player pls add *478 463 846 plaactiveyer *477 444 565 active player with level 28 CEO *778.141.515 Relatively new player *478402685 add me very active player *878 344 261 add me please new player *777 931 968 add me active player *373874675 add me if you dare *577,586,378 Add me for exchange gifts! *174,282,615 Active and need friends. *877.689.248 New player T.T what do you want? I will give you :) *578,067,289 Add me, active with plenty of slots available 5/14/2019 *877473462. Add me Please i need friend Asap *877,812,907 Active! *377,046,822 *977,716,975 *174,385,729 add me only need one friend *227,621,684 for exchange gifts *377702273 Add me please. *973477807 ADD ME TO EXCHANGE GIFT FOR FLOOR EXPANSION *175,480,699 *377098812 need gifts for floor expansion and will return it back . *476051692 *775370471. *876614887 please add me, free slots 12.05.19 *276091054 add me need friends *273989569 *377098812 lvl 17 free slot available 13.05.19 *377321434 daily online...free slots...11.05.19 *974554171 need friend, have slot friend *175037221 *876789242 *177141403 add me *577154420 *476821956 *676699814 *875 990 510 *175 176 633 *975702258 *276753441 *776263919 add me gifts for floor *576709462 Active/Headhunter CEO. Need gifts and will send back. *375996533 active since may 9 2019. Add me! *576,649,063 Active here (May 9, 2019) *75996533 very acttive add me *376648274 add me need gifts for new floor *273566819 add me active every day *276233175 add me pls *176451479 addme *575394608 *676335909 addme *876,211,411 add me up want to have some friends *376193970 will ALWAYS return favours. *674844368 please add... *475780232 thanks *676147582 pls add thnx *375.435.665 - level 121 *476119893 - ADD ME + VERY ACTIVE NEED GIFT FOR EXTRA FLOOR! *975523822 - Add me, lvl 42 + very active thank you *676022489 - I'm Level +30 every active player welcome *775817322 - Welcome all active players *375935612 - new to the game. friends needed *575270088 - need gifts for extra floors please. Active player. *373655231 - level 21 right now really appreciate the add �� *175267625 - send me gifts, I send them back *175686090 - Level 25, started playing recently, very active :) *474700331 - fairly new, barely any friends <3 *673329221 - please add me txn�� *373,454,097 - add me thanks *675641417 pls add me thnx 974879369 *175,497,696 - lvl 65 *773.694.010 *675.564.989 *175373859 - need friends. Thank you *974879369 VERY ACTIVE *175.297.293 *275.299.387 - Lvl.50 *975.353.996 Please add me, thank you *274320784 - please add me 0 friend *175298634 *875.326.220 *275.310.299 *374757003 *974.264.400 *975.270.660 *174.796.860 *374.832.113 *873.412.336 *974.263.174 *374.815.451 *874.713.204 *573.504.763 *574.700.028 *374.562.452 *674.722.008 *174.444.916 *773.653.490 *573.483.888 *774.998.115 *974.852.916 *974.342.327 *374.995.584 *475744254 RANK 12 CEO LVL 14 REALLY NEED FRIEND AND GIFTS PLEASE !!! *75996533 active add me!! *693,257,977 I'm alan add me *676,832,314 i'm active add me *676,241,457 lvl 22 & active every day *973477807 ADD ME TO EXCHANGE GIFT FOR FLOOR EXPANSION *877731510. (16/05/19) add me for bonuses (Aussie) *378,588,839 PLEASE ADD ME FOR FLOOR EXPANSION EXCHANGE GIFT FOR GIFT *278.367.515 - Lvl 33 CEO, *4 Lead *178925961 add mee i'm active *779.098.454 add mee *882.194.451 add me please I am active *775.270.863 *477689016 add me for gifts and floorsI'm active new player *682755250 add me (active every day) *585,218,750 new player -active *485,423,905 add me, active every hour *183,258,292. Active player. Add me , thank you *384,475,950. Active daily. Needs friend for adding floor. Thank you. 686.002.146 add me *285,484,324. Got Rare Item With me *ID: 382458996. *ID 784,751,237 *585,926,915 Active player Rank 18 *388147416 active player who wanna make Friend. *388877652 pls add me :D *986445433 lets be friedn, active daily, CEO lv300 Rank 33, as always gifts returner :) be friendXDXD *590131178 I need friends